The World is a Hologram
by Sailor Amerika
Summary: After World War XI, the countries of the world are in strict poverty and are slowly dieing off. Get a little slice of life during the supposible apocalypse from the countries stationed all over the world from some of your favorite characters like America, Italy, England, Prussia, Japan, and many more, and see what the future really has in store for the world.
1. Ruins of Rome

_April 14, 3024_

Everyone has told me to believe in hope.

Everyone has told me to have faith in myself.

Everyone has let me down, though.

Everyone has told me to keep dreaming.

Everyone has told me to love and live life to the fullest.

Everyone has let my hopes and dreams crash down, though.

I have tried to turn to some one. Anyone would do. Though, they just turn their backs to me. They have called me weak, spineless, a coward. I don't blame them, though.

Since the beginning of my time here on the earth, I have been considered weak and pointless. Though, I have been favored over my older brother. Poor, poor _fratello_. He tries to control his anger, he really does, but it just sweeps out of him and he slips into one of his episodes of rage again. We, me and _fratello_, seem like the only people left on this world. This hologram of a world. It's a little after World War Xl, and our country is in total ruins. I don't think we will ever be able to rebuild. Euros had became worthless a long time ago, and with Italy decimated to a slab, it's next to impossible to try and pull ourselves together to rebuild.

_Fratello_ and I are going to a different land. We don't know where, though. We are going to pack up what little we have, and go. Just walk and walk until we find a better place. There has to be somewhere out there where we can be happy again. Whether it'd be a tiny island in the middle of a vast ocean or a huge crowded metropolis, we will head there. It's not like a place out there doesn't exist, right? I mean, people have talked about it on the crackled, empty streets.

We can't decide whether to go on foot or try to build a boat out of rocks and scrap wood. Going by airline, car, or train isn't an option. If we go by boat, we could go through Venice, or, what's left of it. Venice sank into the ground not to long ago. If you look carefully into the murky black water, you can see the tops of buildings. _Fratello_ went to go survey the damage when Venice sunk. He and I were very sad, but we both knew it was going to happen at some point. The fact was inevitable.

_Fratello_ just came back with some food. We haven't eaten in days. We are covered in dust, mud, and other things. Our clothes are thin and ripping at the seems. We also have no shoes. The soles of our feet have scabs and scars on them from walking on sharp rocks and wood. We are currently stationed in the ruins of the Roman Colosseum. The Turkish had bombed Rome just a couple of years ago, including the Colosseum. It was like it was their sole mission to bring Rome to it's knees. They demolished the city. It reminded me of Pompeii. Only the fatalities were much, much higher than of Pompeii, and the city has been pretty much leveled to extinction. I'm surprised the people of Italy still acknowledge this place as a meer city.

I must go. _Fratello_ and I must eat and move on to 'greener pastures' as the old would say. I don't know when I will be able to write again, if I will write again.

_Hasta La Pasta_

_~Feliciano Vargas_


	2. Fleeing From Germany

_April 20, 3024_

How did this happen?

One minute, my brother and I are on top of the world. We are concurring countries left and right. It feels like World War ll all over again, but, you know how that ended. Germany crumbled. Same now. It's a little after the end of World War Xl right now, and my brother, my half brother and I are on the run. We have no where to go, no one to turn to for food, shelter, nothing. Europe is the same way. I feel bad for everyone, I really do, but my brothers and I are top priority.

We have stopped in Munich, a town not majorily far from the border of Germany. Soon, we shall cross into Austria. Our plan is to flee into Austria, then to France. Then we will sail to South and North America. People have said that the Americas weren't hit as hard as Europe and Asia. My brothers and I aren't taking any chances. We need to have an aray of hope, no matter how thin it is.

Well, I guess I should start on how we got to Munich. We were originally stationed in Berlin, Germany's capital, but then the Danish invaded Northern Germany. We were told to go fight the Danish, but no one bothered to tell us about how the Danish had brought nuclear weapons. We were forced to surrender, or else Germany would have become a waste land with nothing to offer, though, this country has nothing to offer at the moment. So, the Danish troops captured most of the German forces, killing them off with asorted gasses. Gilbert, Roderich and I escaped before we were gassed with some other German men. We fled for our lives to the borders.

We, meaning Gilbert, Roderich and I, decided against going to Poland, Netherlands, or Belgium. We didn't know why at the time, but we just wanted to get out of Germany. Now the answer is clear. Poland had nuclear weapons malfuction. They all exploded, flattening Poland, and killing off hundreds of thousands of people. The Netherlands and Belgium had already been held 'hostage' by Great Britain. British troops burned towns, raped women and children, ransacked shops and homes, and pretty much treated the people of Belgium and Netherlands like pigs. I'm so glad we are cutting through France and Austria.

Right now, we are sitting in a damp attic. Roderich is writing out his frustration into music on some crinkled paper we found up here. Gilbert is desperately trying to get his pet canary, Gilbird, to eat, but the bird is refusing. The bird is very sick, and it's missing a wing. Roderich and I know that the yellow feather ball won't last much longer, but Gilbert loves that thing to death, so we aren't going to tell him. He's already in enough pain as it is, nearly losing the both of us, all well as seeing Gilbird's wing getting cut off directly in front of his face.

I'm looking at the small rations we have. Some sunflower seeds, a small piece of moldy cheese, raw wurst, several pathetic potatoes, and something that I don't think is exactly what you would call 'etible'.

I can hear thunder outside. Great. Just what we need; another flood.

Roderich is ordering us to huddle in the far corner. I then realize that the house we chose to make our sleeping quarters tonight has holes in the roof. I don't feel like getting wet, so I will- reluctently, mind you- get in the corner. Gilbert is already there, cradling his frail bird in his arms. He doesn't have the typical annoying grin plastered on his face. I feel so sorry for him.

Well, I must go. I am really tired and I need any sleep I can get. I will try to write if I find paper in the near future.

_Guten Nag,_

_~Ludwig_


	3. America, the Land of the Wolves

_April 21, 3024_

Heros don't last forever. I just recently found this out. I was once a hero, but now... I guess I'm not.

I was so naive to think I could save the world. That only happens in movies and on TV. I had been warned that I couldn't accomplish my goal. I should have listened.

As of right now, my brother and I huddled into a temporary hut made out of oak wood and rotten logs. It's freezing outside, temperatures dipping well below zero. My brother is used to this, though. Considering he lived in Canada before it was taken over by the Spanish and some other countries, he is pretty used to the cold. Me, well, I'm freezing my butt off at the moment. My brother says I'm going to get frostbite. I'm laughing at him, saying that I won't, but what if he's right? I'm starting to lose feeling in my hands. I had frostbite one other time, and it hurt like h-e-double baseball bats. I vowed to be more careful after that and not get to cold. Well, I don't think I can shelter myself from the freezing temperatures now.

Hm, I'm also wondering what will happen when the animals come out. I have been hearing wolves howling the past several nights when we first set up camp. They get louder every night, and last night we heard them walking around our campsite. I think we were surrounded, and they were sizing us up, seeing who was weaker of the two of us. I think I am. Mattie is stronger than I am, because the cold has weakened me a lot. If it was only warmer...

Anyway, we are getting pretty low on food. We may have to go from our "safe" camping quarters out to hunt for some food. Some fish is probably the only thing we can get. Or we can try to bring down those wolves... not. They are huge, and when I say huge, I seriously mean huge. Like, they are 5 feet tall on all fours. I'm actually a little scared of them. Only a little, mind you. Heros don't get scared!

... What am I saying? I was never hero, only a coward...

I need to go, the wolves are closing in. Matt says he can hear one right behind our shelter.

Wish me luck, because I desperately need it.

Best of Luck (for me, that is),

_~Alfred Jones_


	4. Spanish-Canadian

_April 22, 3024_

What a day, well, night, I guess. My brother Alfred and I just battled off some wolves. Thank goodness we weren't hurt... badly.

Alfred has a light bite on his wrist from a wolf that got in his blind spot, but your's truely (myself) shot the wolf before it could do any further damage to Alfred's wrist. Of course, I had to play nurse, and settle my crying brother. It was somewhat amusing to see him cry, because he rarely does such a thing as (quote) "stupid and baby-ish" (unquote) as crying, but it also broke my heart.

He's sleeping now. I was a bit worried for a little while because for some odd reason, the bleeding wouldn't cease. I thought he was going to suffer and bleed to death. What a horrid way to die! But, the bleeding did slow and it finally stopped, and now Alfred is okay.

Now I'm worried about something else. I just saw some Spanish troops trek by not to long ago. The Spanish took over my homeland, along with the Swedes, the Austrians, and the Japanese. It was very peculiar about seeing the Spanish army go through the United States. I wonder if something happened up there in Canada that I should know about... unless the Spaniards want other land. Alfred would be torn if the other nations decided to team up and take dwon his beloved home, that is, if the nations could agree on anything right now. The United Nations and other organizations and pacts fell and dissolved long ago during World War V. After that, it seemed like every country hated each other. Now look where that hatred has lead us.

The whole word is in a state of confusion and despair. I was very lucky to have a brother that I could flee to, but for many other people, they had no one to run to, and they all... just died... it's very sad.

I hate to leave, but I must. I must tend to the wounded Alfred and scavange for food.

Until Next Time,

_~Matthew Williams_


	5. Roaming Rome

_April 29, 3024_

I'm taking a break from finding food to write this, so I'll have to be quick.

Scavenging for food in such a place like Rome is very hard right now. It'll be a real miracle if I could find some sort of carbohydrates while I'm out here. So far, all I've found are a few rotten tomatoes. Dammit, this hard. I also can't find anymore fresh water. The spring that my _fratello_ and I used to get water is all dried up from a sudden heat wave that came through a few days ago. Temperatures are well above a hundred degrees, and since there are not many shelters or water to spare, it's really hot out. I can feel the sweat dripping down my back and down my face. I hope I can find some water soon.

The gravel and cobblestone hurt. They're really hot, and with no shoes to protect me feet, it makes it ten times worse. You'd think that not wearing shoes for a long time would build up callus on your feet. Nope! Apparently, not mine. So I have to walk on the damn pavement until my feet burn to a crisp. It hurts like hell!

Also, disease is spreading like wildfire over Italy and other European countries. It worried that My _fratello_ or myself will get it. I couldn't live without him!

You know what also sucks balls? Where we live. We are living in the ruins of the Roman Colosseum. Not only does that place not have a roof, but most of the building is gone as well. We are living in a small part of the building where it has an overhang to keep the rain and sun out, but it really isn't comfortable. We have to use rocks for pillows and stones for mattresses. It feels like I'm living in the stereotypical Stone Age. Trust me, you do not want to live in the stereotypical Stone Age. No decent restrooms, running water, air conditioning, lights, and not comfort whatsoever. It's shit, to put it simple.

I also hate the way that my brother has been looking at life recently. He is always complaining about how there is nothing to live for, and that everyone lied to him about hope and friendship. Bullshit! He was more well-liked me! I'm the one who should be complaining about that! But, since I'm the older brother, I have to listen to my _fratello's_ random vents and shit. I have to stay strong for both of us. It's my sworn duty. I made a promise to myself in World War VII that I would protect my brother at all costs and try to drop my lame attitude for a more serious tone on life. I kept one part of that promise, I believe.

I hate this whole thing. I fucking hate it. I want all of this to end and just go back to the simpler times where I was decently happy for the most part. Now it's just depression left and right. I wonder how much longer I can last through this. But I think this whole situation will get worse before it gets better.

I have to leave, I need to get back to the Colosseum before it rains. It looks like a huge rainstorm is coming. I'm really sorry. I will write soon.

_With Tomatoes,_

_~Lovino Vargas_


End file.
